


Young And Heartbroken

by Oystrichpelican (PancakeHand2)



Series: Young And Heartbroken [1]
Category: Wander Over Yonder (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brother-Sister Relationships, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Human Wander, Hurt/Comfort, Sibling Love, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PancakeHand2/pseuds/Oystrichpelican
Summary: "This is my family. I found it all on my own, it's little and broken, but still good. Yeah, still good."-Stitch, Lilo & Stitch.
Relationships: Lord Hater & Commander Peepers & Wander & Sylvia Zbornak, Lord Hater & Commander Peepers (Wander Over Yonder), Wander & Dot, Wander & Dot & Sylvia & Lord Hater & Commander Peepers, Wander & Sylvia Zbornak
Series: Young And Heartbroken [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192313
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wander over Yonder belongs to Craig McCracken and Disney.

**Part 1: Crash and Burn**

A loud cry could be heard all around Oithea. The crying came from Melina Evangeline Star, or Dot as her big brother Wander called her ever since she was born, and she was the only one awake in the cuddle pile. Her older brother, Wander was still asleep, and Sylvia was still asleep which frustrated the eight-month-old that not a simple cry woke them up. Crawling over to Wander, she climbed onto her older brother's belly and as hard as she could, she hit her balled up fist on Wander's nose. The seven-year-old yelped and Dot took this as her chance to cry louder than she had before in order to show her older brother how upset she was. And Wander did receive his baby sister's message and started cradling Dot close, humming a song that he learned from his and Dot's mother, and gave his little sister a couple of kisses to the baby's right cheek.

"You hungry?" Wander asked and Dot shook her head. "Need a diaper change?"

Dot shook her head and just held onto her big brother as the cradling continued. She just wanted to tell her brother to hold her, she just couldn't and Dot wished she could tell Wander that she just wanted to be held by him. Wander sat up and leaned against Sylvia and started up at the sky where the sun was starting to rise high in the sky and smiled. Dot looked too and cooed happily at seeing the sun too.

"Me and mom used to watch the sunrise all the time on the weekends since I didn't have school. And then on then we would watch the sunset together if I could stay up and watch it." Wander told Dot. "Mom was so set on naming you Sunita right after finding out you were a girl. But then dad met Grandma Sunita and Grandpa Eder, and mom couldn't bare to name you Sunita anyone."

Dot looked intrigued by her brother's story from before she was born. Wander started to wonder when babies started recognizing what their parents looked like, Wander had been taking care of Dot ever since she was two-months-old with Sylvia coming into their lives when Dot was three months, so even with the short period of time that their parents were in Dot's life, Wander couldn't stop himself from wondering if his baby sister even knew what their parents looked like.

"Good morning you two."

Wander looked over his right shoulder to see Sylvia was now awake. She still looked sleepy, but she was awake.

"Mornin'" Wander greeted his and his baby sister's caregiver.

"How'd you two sleep?" Sylvia asked as she stood causing Wander to sit up to support both him and Dot.

"I slept fine until little Miss Melina over here decided to bop her big brother on the nose." Wander answered while looking over at his younger sister.

Dot only clapped her small pudgy hands together in response, clearly still proud of what she had done. Wander stood as well and grabbed his hat and started walking towards a pond not too far away from Sylvia.

"Okay Dot, let's get you cleaned and then we can go eat, then play." Wander told his sister who cooed and clapped her hands again.   
  
  


Wander pulled a rag out of his hat and got to work on cleaning his baby sister. He started with her face, then her hands, he washed between her fingers on both hand, washed her legs, then her feet, and finished with washing between Dot's toes on both feet. Wander put Dot's pink socks back on before picking her back up along with his hat and carried her back to Sylvia. Wander pulled out baby food for Dot and fed her the baby food before pulling cereal out of his hat for him and Sylvia to eat.

"Okay kids," Sylvia turned towards the siblings. "You can go play, but don't go too far." 

"Okay!" Wander nodded his head and Dot clapped her hands while Wander picked her up.

"And no talking to strangers!" Sylvia called as Wander started down the hill.

"Okay!"

Wander carried Dot over to a park that was not that far from Sylvia. Dot gasped as she looked around at all the playground equipment. Wander had forgotten that his sister along with himself have not really have time playing on a playground, or just a park in general. With Hater chasing him, Sylvia, and Dot, and Dominator showing up, Wander and Dot never really got a time to be actual kids. Dot wiggled in her big brother's grasp and Wander lowered her down to the ground so she could crawl. Dot stared curiously at the playground and sat on her bottom so she could look up at Wander for what to do.

"It's okay Dot, it's safe." Wander reassured his little sister.

Dot nodded and crawled forward to the first step leading up to a bridge. She stopped again and waited for Wander who sat down and slowly scooted down the first end of the bridge and held and helped Dot down too. Wander scooted across with Dot following by crawling and once the two reached the other end, Wander lifted Dot up to the platform the other end of the bridge led to. Dot clapped her hands triumphantly and gave her older brother a big smile. The next couple of minutes the siblings played on the other playground equipment until Sylvia came over calling their names.

"Did you two have fun?" Sylvia asked.

Wander and Dot nodded and followed Sylvia as they walked down a path leading to where other people were at. But, as they walked, Wander could tell something was wrong with Sylvia. She just looked sad as the walk continued and something inside was just telling Wander that something was up.

"Sylvia?" Wander looked at her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm..." Sylvia started, but stopped herself, she couldn't lie to Wander. "We're going to a funeral later, bud."

Wander froze. "A f-funeral?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Somewhere over the Rainbow" belongs to Judy Garland, Victor Fleming, Mervyn LeRoy, and Warner Brothers.

"A funeral?"

Sylvia nodded, but the sudden look of fear on the oldest of the two Star siblings made her pull Wander close. She didn't know what Wander and Dot's life was like on their home planet that they called Earth, she didn't know if Wander had ever been to a funeral before and his reaction wasn't helping at all.

"Wander?" Sylvia asked. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"I-I-I'm sorry Sylvia," Wander apologized once he realized he was making Sylvia worry. "It's just...the last time I attended a funeral...it didn't...everything just...I..."

Sylvia shushed the human child and held him close while leading him to a bench. They sat down and Sylvia took Dot into her own arms so Wander could hold onto Sylvia.

"Was it your parents's funeral?" Sylvia questioned and Wander nodded. "Oh buddy, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault." Wander waved it off. "Is...Is there a place that me and Dot can go and just stay?"

"Yeah, they have a hotel rented out far from the where the funeral is happening." Sylvia answered. "So you and Dot don't have to worry about the crying."

That calmed Wander down a little bit, but he still stayed close to her. Dot reached out towards her big brother and he leaned over so the baby could give him a kiss on his forehead.

"When do we leave?" Wander asked.

"The funeral starts at 12:22, so I've got four hours and 20 minutes to get ready." Sylvia answered while handing Dot off to Wander. "And that means no complaining when we go shopping for clothes for me, Wander."

Wander sighed. "Okay."

\~\~\~\~\~\

"Are you 100 percent sure you don't want to go?" Sylvia asked.

"Please Sylvia, Dot and me will be fine." Wander assured Sylvia.

"I know, but it's just...it's been a long time since you've taken care of Dot on your own." Sylvia said.

"It's been five months since we've met." Wander told her while pulling his baby sister into his arms. "I still remember how to change, hold, and feed her."

Sylvia hesitated with her right hand on the doorknob. "Okay, but you know my phone number if there's any need to call me?"

"Yessiree." Wander nodded his head to go along with his answer.

Dot reached out towards the Zbornak and Sylvia walked back to the Star siblings and placed a kiss on Dot's forehead before giving one to Wander's forehead. Once the door closed after Sylvia left, Dot started crying. Wander held her as he started a slow bouncing motion, but not even that could stop the baby girl's tears. Wander sighed and started to think of other ways to make Dot happy again.

_Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high._

_There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby._

_Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue,_

_And the dreams that you dare to dream, really do come true._

Dot sniffled and looked up to her big brother's blue eyes, and all she saw was kindness in Wander's eyes.

_Someday I'll wish upon a star and wake up where the clouds are far_ _behind me._

_When troubles melt like lemon drops away from chimney tops, that's where you'll find me._

A pink colored binky was placed in Dot's mouth and the child sucked on it and it slowly helped her calm down.

_Somewhere over the rainbow, blue birds fly._

_Birds fly over the rainbow, why then, oh why can't I?_

_If happy little blue birds fly beyond the rainbow why, oh why can't I?_

Wander found himself tired as he finished singing. He laid down, too bothered to crawl up to the pillows, and laid his already sleeping baby sister down against his tummy and chest. And slowly, Wander drifted off and followed Dot into dreamland.


	3. Chapter 3

A hard bop to Wander's nose woke him up later. Opening his eyes and looking around the room, and quickly found the culprit, and once again, it was Dot herself. The baby clapped and crawled over to her big brother and laid next to him. Wander rolled his eyes and lifted Dot up in the air above his head and both he and Dot broke out into giggles. Bringing Dot back down after a while, he lowered Dot down and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Hi Dot." Wander greeted and his baby sister smiled even more at him.

Wander sat up and got off the bed while taking Dot with him and left the hotel room's bedroom and made his way to the living room. There, he saw Sylvia had returned and was watching TV.

"Hey, you two are up." Sylvia acknowledged the Star siblings were in the room.

"How did the funeral go?" Wander asked as he carried Dot into the kitchen that connected to the living room.

"It...it was nice." Sylvia answered carefully and Wander watched as she looked down at the carpet.

"Sylvia?" Wander asked. "Wha-"

"One... a couple were kids your age. Two boys and four girls, that's all the bodies they found what remained of some of the planets that Dominator destroyed." Sylvia sniffled. "There were probably more, but after they had the funerals for the kids, I just... I just couldn't stay at the funeral home anymore."

"Sylvia, it's okay." Wander assured the Zbornak.

"I'm-I'm so-sorry." Sylvia tearfully apologized.

Wander carried Dot over and the two joined Sylvia on the couch.

" Were people mad that I wasn't there?" Wander questioned.

"A Binglebop mother was. Said that I should've dragged you there." Wander noticed Sylvia gritted her teeth together as she spoke.

"She's grieving, Syl." Wander tried to justify the grieving parent's words.

"So would you say she was grieving when people told me that she was trying to call someone to get Dot taken away from you?" Sylvia asked.

" She...she what?"

"The guy didn't pick up and people took her phone and threw it in the street while I was leaving." Sylvia continued on. Wander smiled a little bit knowing that there were people who could understand why he didn't want to go.

"Do you know the names of the people who did that so I can thank them for that?" Wander asked while he pulled Dot's thumb out of her mouth.

"I know Princess Dremurra and King Draykor were one of them." Sylvia replied.

"Well, I'll have to make sure thank them for doing that." Wander said and looked down at Dot who was still sitting in his lap. "Won't we Dot?"

The baby girl nodded and clapped her hands, agreeing to what her elder sibling had said. Later on when Sylvia started making lunch before she and the kids left the hotel, her ringtone went off. Sylvia handed Dot a jar of baby food for Dot along with a bottle of milk, and Mac Cheese for Wander, she started to leave for the hallway outside of their hotel room. Wander started to follow, but Sylvia motioned with her finger and rejoin Dot back in the living room. Wander did and finished his lunch and helped Dot start eating her baby food now that she finished her bottle.

"I know, I know. Mom said I hated bananas too when I was a baby." Wander told the baby. But, even after he said that didn't make trying to get the spoon into Dot's mouth any easier. "Melina Evangeline Star, stop being stubborn and ea-"

Wander stopped mid sentence once he saw tears in the infant's brown and blue colored eyes. He had yelled at Dot, Wander had yelled at Dot. Something he promised he would never do again after what happened two weeks ago.

"Dot...Melina...I..."

"Wander?" The boy could hear footsteps coming towards him.

Sylvia ran into the living in the middle of the phone call once she had heard Dot crying, and she didn't expect to find both Star children crying.

"Guys?" She asked. "Wander, Dot, what's wrong?"

But, the children gave no answer, they only reached for Sylvia. Sylvia picked Dot up first before curling herself around Wander like she would before she along with the children would fall asleep. Dot, while being held by Sylvia, reached out for Wander, and the boy took her tiny hand into his and held it tightly. Sylvia placed a kiss onto the top of Dot's head first, and then moved Wander's hat off of his head and gave a kiss to the top of Wander's head.

"We're going to be okay," Sylvia whispered reassuringly. "We're going to be okay, I'll make sure of it."

Sylvia waited until the kids drifted off to sleep before she continued the phone call from earlier. Once she received news that she definitely didn't want to hear, she laid her head down next to Wander.

"We're going to be okay."


	4. Chapter 4

Getting a seven-year-old boy to corroperate was hard, especially if that seven-year-old boy was Wander James Benjamin Prescott Star, and Sylvia had learned that the hard way. Sylvia now hated herself for how she and her brothers made it so hard for their parents now that Sylvia had two kids to take care of. With Dot on her hip, Sylvia pulled a red hoodie, a light blue T-shirt for underneath the hoodie, brown jean shorts, white socks, grey underwear, out of Wander's hat and Wander's tennis shoes from the side of the bed and laid them out in order on the bed. Dot tried to grab for her big brother's clothes for the day, but Sylvia stopped her.

"M-Mine! Mine Via! Mine!" Dot yelled angrily.

Sylvia held the baby girl in shock that she had just said her first two words. The shower stopped and out came Wander who walked over and gave a kiss to the right side of Dot's head. Dot smiled in returned, but the smile disappeared once Wander reached for the hoodie.

"Mine Wander! Mine!" Dot yelled.

"Did-" Wander turned to Sylvia. "Did Dot just talk?"

"She sure did bud." Sylvia confirmed.

"Mine!" Dot yelled.

"My baby sister talked!" Wander yelled and was quickly shushed by Sylvia.

"People are still sleeping Wander." Sylvia scolded the boy a little.

Later on, when Wander was dressed for the new day along with Dot dressed in coral pink sleeveless romper along with pink bowknot sandles, the three headed out of the hotel. Wander walked on the right side of Sylvia while Dot rode on her back

to keep his sister balanced. As the three walked and checked out the many buildings, Dot tried to talk again and Wander was helping her by pointing at the buildings.

"Ouse!" Dot said when Wander pointed to a house.

"Op!" Dot said when Wander pointed to a shop.

"Car!" Dot said once her big brother pointed to a car. 

Then, Wander moved to names of people.

"Can you say Sylvia?" Wander asked.

"Via!"

"Wander?"

"Wander!"

"What about brother?" Wander asked.

"Bro-Bro-" Dot struggled. "Bubba!"

"Yep! I'm your bubba!" Wander smiled. "What about Hater?"

"Hayer!"

"Peepers?"

"Peepers!"

"Mama?"

"Mama!"

"Daddy?"

"Daddy!"

Sylvia smiled at the cuteness from both siblings. They walked up to a store with a giant wooden sign with the words **The Adorable Tree** embedded into the wood when they heard screaming. Wander took Dot off Sylvia's back like he always did whenever danger was near and Sylvia made sure the children were close in case she needed to find a place to hide them. Sylvia and Wander walked down the streets looking everywhere for what was causing people to scream and panic.

"Hayer!" Dot yelled.

At first, Wander thought his sister was just practicing again, until he looked up at the sky and found a familiar skull shaped ship flying above their heads.

"Um...Syl?"

Sylvia looked up once Wander pointed up to the sky and her eyes widened in terror.

"Oh no."


End file.
